<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of The Golden Hunter by calikocat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257306">Rise of The Golden Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat'>calikocat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules: The Legendary Journeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules stopped and put his hand on Iolaus' shoulder.  “Iolaus, Autolycus is not my partner.  You are, but I needed his skills to keep a promise.  There's no one I'd rather have at my side then you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hercules/Iolaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>
calikocat</p><p>Disclaimer:  Hercules and Xena don't belong to me.  No money is being made, blah, blah.</p><p>word count:  763</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the Hercules’ episode s04e01 Beanstalks and Bad Eggs.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	They waved up at the sky, one more goodbye and to let Typhoon know they'd made it to the ground safely.  The next moment the giant yanked the beanstalk up out of the ground and pulled it all the way up into his domain.  No one was ever going to be able to go into the sky again.</p><p>	“A shame really, I bet he had a stash of treasure somewhere up in that big castle,”  Autolycus grumbled.</p><p>	“You still have the jewels you stole that got us into trouble in the first place.”  Hercules reminded him.</p><p>	“That's true.”  He grinned suddenly and pulled a piece of golden eggshell from his shirt.  “I also have this, and a few other pieces.”</p><p>	“You took some of the harpy eggshells?”</p><p>	“Hercules, the shells were solid gold.  Who knew harpy eggshells were so valuable?”</p><p>	“One of these days thievery is going to be your downfall.”  Hercules shook his head and suddenly wondered if Autolycus knew his true parentage.  Then again most of the gods ignored their mixed blood children, even if it was for good reasons.</p><p>	“Today is not that day Hercules.”  He put the piece of gold away.  “It was a pleasure working with you, and if you ever need another favor from <i>The King of Thieves</i>, I'm sure you'll find me.”</p><p>	“I'm sure I will.  Thank you for your help Autolycus, without you I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise.”</p><p>	“You're welcome.  Until we meet again.”  He laughed as he used his grappling hook to swing away with that ridiculous yodel.</p><p>	“I hate it when he does that.”  Hercules couldn't help but smile though at his nephew's antics.  He suppressed an involuntary shudder.  Ares had said that Autolycus was Hermes' son, and that Hermes was proud of the man.</p><p>	At one time he would have disapproved of any god ignoring their half-mortal children, but his opinion had been swayed a bit since his talk with Aphrodite.  After all Hera had put a curse on Cupid who was a full god, so Aphrodite ignored her more mortal son Dion in hopes that Hera would leave him alone.  So far it had worked.</p><p>	He still didn't really approve and he knew it would mean the world to Dion to someday meet his mother.  But none of them trusted Hera not to ruin everything so, it was what it was.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“Tell me again why we're going to see Typhon and Echidna?”  Iolaus asked, bumping his shoulder against Hercules' arm.  “Not that I mind going to see our friends.”</p><p>	Hercules smiled down at him.  It took a special kind of person to call the Mother of all Monsters a friend.  “Because I told Typhoon that I'd give his best wishes to Typhon and Echidna.”</p><p>	“I still can't believe Typhon has a twin brother, who's in love with a human.”  He blinked in confusion.  “How does that work anyway?”</p><p>	He ignored the heat in his cheeks.  “I didn't ask.”</p><p>	Iolaus grinned.  “I bet you didn't.  I am surprised that Autolycus didn't though.”</p><p>	“He was more interested in the harpy eggshells, they're gold you know.”</p><p>	“How was it, working with the King of Thieves again?”</p><p>	“If he could stick to the mission it would have gone better, but it wasn't bad and it all worked out in the end.”</p><p>	“So, he's a pretty good partner.”</p><p>	Hercules stopped and put his hand on Iolaus' shoulder.  “Iolaus, Autolycus is not my partner.  You are, but I needed his skills to keep a promise.  There's no one I'd rather have at my side then you.”</p><p>	When Iolaus smiled it was like the sun shining on him and he caught his breath.  “It’s just good to hear is all.”</p><p>	Hercules took his hand back and nodded.  He hadn't been expecting to feel like that about Iolaus again so soon.  Except, he had always loved Iolaus, and always would.  He was a constant warmth in Hercules' life and he couldn't help but seek him out.  “I'll have to let you know more often then.”</p><p>	“You do what you think is right Herc.”  Suddenly Iolaus' smile was impish and he winked at him.  “Race you.”  And he took off.</p><p>	Hercules couldn't help but laugh and gave Iolaus the head start before he took off after him.  As he ran, his heart felt lighter than it had in months.  It was the first step in moving on.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  1688</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode s04e02 Hero's Heart.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Iolaus sighed as they started to walk away from the latest village they'd saved.  “I don't know Herc, I just think it would be nice to get some real thanks.  I mean people hardly remember my name.  And that one guy literally just shoved me out of the way to thank you when I'm the one that saved him from getting sliced up by a bandit.”</p><p>	“Yeah that was a little uncalled for.”  Hercules looked down at him with a smile.  “If you want when we set up camp tonight, I can thank you.”</p><p>	He paused, not sure he heard that correctly.  Or rather he heard the words, but the tone was one he hadn't heard directed at him in months.  “Hercules?”</p><p>	His best friend stopped and looked back at him, the gaze familiar and heated.  “Yeah?”</p><p>	“Did you mean what I think you did?”</p><p>	“Yes Iolaus, I'm ready.  Even if Serena remembered me, she wouldn't want me to be without the one person who always makes me smile.”</p><p>	Warmth filled Iolaus and he took a step towards Hercules.  “Hercules-”</p><p>	A woman's scream broke through the air, a sound of pure terror and fear, ending the moment.  Their eyes met and they did what they always did, they ran toward the scream.</p><p> </p><p>	They found the source of the scream and her terror all in one glance.  A woman was frozen in fear on an old rope and plank bridge.  Someone really needed to build a new one, this old thing was a hazard.</p><p>	Hercules stepped forward first.  “You'll be alright, stay there.”  He started to step onto the bridge and Iolaus feared it wouldn't hold his much larger friend's weight.  Another voice cried out below them from the cliff face.</p><p>	“Help!”  It was a man, roughly the same age as the woman on the bridge, and probably her husband.  Her scream may have been because he'd fallen.  “Somebody help me!”</p><p>	Hercules wasted no time.  “I've got him, you get her.”  Iolaus nodded, readily accepting the trust the other man placed in him.  “Don't worry I'm coming!”</p><p>	Iolaus stepped out onto the rickety bridge, trying not to think about the missing planks as he stepped over where they should be.  He put everything else out of his mind, doing his best to ignore what was going on down below.  Hercules would be fine, and this woman needed his help.  He gasped as a plank snapped in two under his foot, the rotted wood not able to hold his weight.  Iolaus took a breath and regained his footing, moving closer to the woman who hadn't moved at all.  She was as still as any statue he'd ever seen.</p><p>	“Don't move, don't look down.”  He warned her as he reached her, putting a hand on her wrist.  “It’s alright, I've got you.”  Iolaus kept his grip firm.  “Let go of the rope.”</p><p>	She shook her head, the first he'd seen her move.  “I can't.”</p><p>	“My name is Iolaus, what's yours?”  </p><p>	“Okaleia.”  </p><p>	He let go of her wrist.  “Trust me Okaleia, give me your hand.”</p><p>	She let go of the rope suddenly, as if she had no real control of her actions, it made her pack and waterskin fall from her shoulders and into the river far below.  Everything seemed to slow down as Okaleia followed their descent with her gaze, saw what horrible fate could befall her.  She, of course, screamed and started to panic, flailing about.  Iolaus grabbed at her, but the planks on the bridge couldn't handle that activity and they both fell as the wood beneath them gave way.</p><p>	“Iolaus!”  Hercules' anguish struck him right in his heart as he fell but there really wasn't anything he could do.  Other than hang on to Okaleia; still he managed to get her flailing arms around his neck and once she latched on she stayed in place.</p><p>	There wasn't much time, and he didn't really have a plan since they were falling to their deaths...but as he fell, he thought of Joxer and his fire.  He thought of Dragons and thought...why not?  What did he have to lose?</p><p>	Joxer had showed him how to make fire and he'd been practicing, he just hoped it worked.  Iolaus held his arms out, palms pointed down and summoned fire from deep within.  The flames that came forth sputtered for a second, before bursting out with a force that surprised him.  Even better, they seemed to be slowing down, they weren't stopping by any means but the river wasn't rushing up at them.</p><p>	By the time they actually hit the water it was a comfortable splash and not certain death.  His flames were gone though and Iolaus felt so tired as he did his best to swim ashore.  It seemed to take forever, the current was strong and almost swept them away, but he managed to grab hold of some tree roots and started pulling toward land.</p><p>	The last thing he remembered before passing out was being safe on some wonderfully soft grass, the terrified woman still clinging to him.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Hercules and the man he'd saved from the cliff-side, Lexus, made their way down the mountain as quickly as was safe.  He still couldn't believe what he'd seen, Iolaus had used fire the same way Joxer had.  Maybe Braxus had been right and Iolaus was an Unchanged Dragon.  It boggled the mind and he wondered if he actually had a right to be his best friend's lover again.  If Iolaus had a soulmate out there waiting for him did he have a right to come between them?</p><p>	Once he saw Iolaus and the woman, Okaleia, on the bank, unconscious on the grass he decided he didn't care.  He loved Iolaus and always had.  If Iolaus ever met his soulmate and changed for them, well Hercules would jump off that bridge when they came to it.</p><p>	“Iolaus!”  He yelled for his friend, but Iolaus didn't move.  Hercules felt his heart in his throat up until he knelt by the other man to see he was breathing steadily.</p><p>	“Okaleia?”  Lexus was on the other side of them and gently pried his wife away from Iolaus.  Her eyes opened and she practically tackled her husband with a sob.  “It’s alright, you're safe now.”</p><p>	“I thought I was going to die!”  She sniffled and turned to look at Hercules.  “When your friend wakes up, thank him for me?”</p><p>	Hercules nodded.  “I will.  Do you two need help getting anywhere?”</p><p>	“I think we'll camp here tonight and find a safer way across in the morning.”  Lexus told him.</p><p>	“That sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus woke to the smell of cooked meat and the warmth of a fire close by.  Also, he was naked.  He sat up suddenly and looked around happy to see his clothes draped over some rocks to dry.  Right, he'd fallen into a river...Okaleia!</p><p>	“Good, you're awake.”  Hercules stood just inside the mouth of the cave, the fire reflecting off his eyes and smile.  “How do you feel?”</p><p>	“Good, considering.  I mean I fell off a bridge, right?”</p><p>	“Right.”</p><p>	“The woman, Okaleia, is she alright?”</p><p>	Hercules nodded, his smile somehow becoming brighter.  “She's fine.  That was quite the miracle you pulled off.  I didn't know you could do that.”</p><p>	“Neither did I... but I didn't have much to lose in trying.”  He cleared his throat.  “So, I smell food?”</p><p>	“I went back to the village to get a few things.”  Hercules admitted holding up a plate of food.  Ah, the arrival of the food must have been what woke him.  He moved closer around a log that had shielded Iolaus from view of anyone peering into the cave.  “Here.”  </p><p>	“Thanks.”  Iolaus dug in to the offered food.  “You're not hungry?”</p><p>	“I didn't use a lot of energy and magic today.  I'm fine.”</p><p>	“How about the man?  Was he Okaleia's husband?”</p><p>	“He was, and he is, fine I mean.”</p><p>	“What were they thinking trying to cross that death trap?”</p><p>	“He ran afoul of Fortune, the goddess of luck, and he lost everything.  He wasn't really thinking, too upset.  He's thinking now though and very happy he and his wife are both safe.”</p><p>	Iolaus nodded, suddenly realizing he'd practically inhaled the food.  He hadn't realized he was that hungry.  “Good.  I don't suppose my clothes are dry.”</p><p>	“Not yet, but you don't need them right now.”</p><p>	He let his eyes widen at Hercules' tone.  “I don't?”</p><p>	“No.  Okaleia wanted me to thank you for saving her.  I can't do that if you're wearing clothes.”</p><p>	“So, you want to thank me for saving her?”</p><p>	Hercules moved closer pushing the empty plate away.  “I want to thank you for saving yourself.  I don't know that Hades would let me bring you back again.  Besides, I wanted to thank you before, remember?”</p><p>	“Hercules.”</p><p>	“Just let me?  I want to be with you again Iolaus.  Just you from now on, for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>	“Just me?”</p><p>	“Just you, I swear I'll never stray again, no matter how beautiful the woman.”</p><p>	“Herc, I don't know what to say.”</p><p>	“Then don't say anything.”  Hercules slipped a small bottle of what looked like oil out of his shirt.</p><p>	Iolaus couldn't help but smile.  “Olive oil huh?”</p><p>	“Oh, it’s not for you.”  Hercules blushed.  “It’s for me.  It’s been a long time since I had you inside me.”</p><p>	Iolaus suddenly felt like he had all the energy in the world.  “Oh yeah?  Then why are you still dressed?”</p><p>	Hercules grinned and handed the oil to him.  “Just give me a minute to catch up and I'm all yours.”</p><p>	Iolaus liked the sound of that and hoped that nothing would ever take his best friend from him ever again.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  1355</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode s04e04 Web of Desire.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Another body to bury.</p><p>	Iolaus was furious at this Nebula character.  She hadn't even given him a chance to try and help Cercetes.  He hadn't known the captain well, but he'd been kind enough to give them passage back to Corinth for working on the ship.</p><p>	When that thing had sprayed Cercetes with venom, his face starting to melt, Nebula had just stabbed him in the heart to put him out of his misery.  Iolaus understood a mercy killing, sometimes it was necessary, but she hadn't even given him a chance to save the man.</p><p>	“You okay?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	Iolaus shook his head.  “I kind of wish Joxer was here.”</p><p>	His lover frowned.  “Oh?”</p><p>	He rolled his eyes.  “Not for that, he's better at using fire than I am.  He might have been able to heal Cercetes.”</p><p>	Hercules blinked in surprise.  “Joxer can heal, like Serena could?”</p><p>	“No, his fire, he turns it white and uses it to heal.  I don't know how to do that.”</p><p>	“Huh.”  Hercules shook his head.  “It would have taken a lot to heal that kind of wound Iolaus.  I don't like it, but Nebula probably did the right thing.  She ended his suffering.”</p><p>	“Kind of like Xena.”</p><p>	“I think so.”  Hercules agreed.  “Though Xena has a lot of experience treating wounds too.”  He nudged Iolaus' shoulder with his own.  “Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over.”</p><p>	“Yeah, okay.”  He sighed and leaned against a rock.  “So, any idea what we're up against?”</p><p>	“No, not yet.”</p><p>	“Who cares what it was?”  Paxxon shrieked, beyond terrified.  “We need to get out of here!”</p><p>	Iolaus rolled his eyes.  They were never hitching a ride with strangers again.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	It wasn't until the thing, the monster, a very big spider lady, had grabbed Paxxon and carried him off somewhere that Hercules knew what they were up against.  They were huddled around a fire as Hercules told him and Nebula just what that thing was.</p><p>	“Her name is Arachne.  She was a queen.  Very proud, very vain and very beautiful, but her daughter was even more beautiful than her.  In a fit of jealousy, she threw her daughter from a cliff and into the sea.”</p><p>	Iolaus groaned.  “And the gods cursed her.”</p><p>	“Yep.”</p><p>	“They did a damn good job of it.”  Nebula commented.</p><p>	Iolaus groaned.  “When the gods curse someone, other people always pay the price.”  He shook his head.  “They really need to stop doing that.”</p><p>	“Or curse them into something that can be drop kicked.”  Nebula added.</p><p>	“It'll take more than a drop kick to stop her, even from me.”  Hercules sighed and lifted his torch a bit.  “It would help if we had more light, Arachne is ashamed because of her appearance.”  He froze for a second then whirled to Iolaus.  “Iolaus.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“Your fire.”</p><p>	“I'm still not the best at it...if Joxer was with us she'd be, ya know, a blackened spider.”</p><p>	Hercules raised a brow at him, as if in challenge.  “I've seen you use your fire, if I can distract her, you can do the same.  I have faith in you Iolaus.”</p><p>	Iolaus gulped.  “Well when you put it like that.”</p><p>	“I don't mean to interrupt your moment boys, but what are you talking about?”  Nebula asked eyes traveling from Hercules to Iolaus.</p><p>	He held out his hand and let a flame appear, almost as big as the fire on Hercules' torch.  Then he extinguished it.  “That's what we're talking about.”</p><p>	“And who is Joxer?”</p><p>	“A friend.”  Iolaus stressed the word, mostly for Hercules' benefit and the demigod gave him a sheepish smile.</p><p>	“And he can do that?”  Nebula asked.</p><p>	“He can do a lot more.”  Iolaus confirmed.</p><p>	“Well damn, why don't you two travel with him all the time?”  She demanded.</p><p>	Hercules laughed.  “Because he usually travels with Xena.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	It took time to get the oil spread out through the tunnels and Iolaus was glad they had at least brought it ashore before the hurricane started.  The plan was to light the place up so they would be able to see Arachne coming.  Hercules and Nebula each had a torch and Iolaus...well he wasn't going to need one to get a fire going.</p><p>	What he didn't like was the splitting up part, but if they got the oil burning in different parts the fire would spread that much faster.</p><p>	Hercules smiled as he approached Iolaus.  “Don't start the party without me.”</p><p>	“You know I can't guarantee that, since we don't know when the guest of honor will show.”</p><p>	His lover offered his arm and Iolaus accepted it, clasping it with his hand, Hercules gripping his arm in return.  Then Hercules pulled him close and leaned down to press their foreheads together.  “Be safe.”</p><p>	“You too.”  </p><p>	They released one another and Hercules went down one of the tunnels, offering a “be careful,” to Nebula as he passed her.</p><p>	She laughed and sidled up to Iolaus, he frowned at her.  “What?”</p><p>	“Nothing, quite a firm handshake between you two.”  Nebula was smirking at him.</p><p>	“Yeah, so?”</p><p>	“So, I think it’s great.”</p><p>	Iolaus sighed and gave her his full attention.  “What exactly do you think is so great?”</p><p>	“You two make a cute couple, how long have you been together?”</p><p>	“We've been friends and partners since we were young.”</p><p>	There was a look in her eyes that he wasn't sure he liked, like maybe she wanted a taste of something he didn't want to give.  “Just partners?”</p><p>	“We've been lovers off and on for years.”</p><p>	“Are you off or on right now?”</p><p>	“We're on Nebula, and its gonna stay that way.”</p><p>	She held up her hands.  “Just wanted to know if I had a chance.”  She smiled and it wasn't predatory anymore.  “Now I know I don't.”</p><p>	“Glad we got that cleared up.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They'd lit the oil and were back in the main cavern, but there had been no sign of Arachne.  Until she dropped down from the damned ceiling and tried to grab him.</p><p>	“Iolaus!  Look out!”</p><p>	Iolaus got one look at the monster, the once beautiful and cruel queen, and decided in an instant that he didn't want her hands on him.  Or her creepy spider bits.  He held up both hands and let loose a wave of flames from them.  Her screams echoed horribly, the scent of burning meat filled the air, and she thrashed about as she burned until the life finally went out of her body.</p><p>	“Impressive.”  Nebula commented.  “Now what?”  Hercules practically swept Iolaus up in his arms and kissed him.  “Boys, I enjoy a show as much as the next girl, but what do we do now?”</p><p>	Hercules didn't bother putting him down and Iolaus didn't mind hanging onto the big guy while he spoke.  “Now we see if anyone is left alive, and if they're not...we give them a funeral pyre.”</p><p> </p><p>	No one had been left alive.  Arachne had cocooned them up in her webbing and used them to hatch out her young.  Only one had crawled from one of the corpses and Hercules smashed it before it could grab hold of Nebula's face.  There was only one thing to do, and Iolaus held up a hand full of fire and set the poor bastards ablaze.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	With morning came calm weather and they were able to board the ship that used to be  Cercetes'.  They packed the treasure she had stolen onto the ship, Nebula accepted that she couldn't keep it.  Especially since Hercules had said she could go free.</p><p>	Nebula took command of the ship though since its former captain was dead and they followed her orders as they set sail.  No one wanted to stay on the island any longer.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  626</p><p>A/N:  s04e05 Stranger in a Strange World.  This chapter was barely a thing, wrote it anyway.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	“I almost did a terrible thing over there.”  Iolaus admitted once the portal to the other world was closed.  He blinked his eyes a bit, his vision still swirling from the lightshow they'd just jumped out of.</p><p>	Hercules smiled down at him, broad hand on his shoulder.  “You did what you had to do Iolaus.  I'm just glad it didn't work out the way you planned.”</p><p>	He scoffed and patted at that hand.  “The way I planned?  Oh no buddy, I was not the brains behind the assassination attempt on the Sovereign.”</p><p>	His friend seemed surprised and curious.  “Oh?  Who was?”</p><p>	“Joxer, well, the Joxer of that world anyway.”</p><p>	The smile grew bigger.  “Huh.  At least he was still a good guy over there.”</p><p>	“Yeah, not a dragon though, no fire.”  Iolaus shrugged a bit and smirked.  “He and the other Iolaus kinda have a thing.”</p><p>	“Were you tempted?”  Hercules lost the smile quickly as if trying to school his features.</p><p>	Iolaus shook his head.  “He wasn't the Joxer we know.  Besides, I have you, Big Guy.”</p><p>	The grin was back in full force and they started walking, leaving Ares' temple behind.  “So, do you think I look better with a beard or without a beard?”</p><p>	He glanced up at his best friend and said quite plainly, making sure there was a warning in his tone.  “You grow a beard by choice and I'll never come inside of you again.”</p><p>	“Ah, guess I won't grow a beard then.”  Hercules laughed, but cut it short.  “Wait, are you serious?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah.  Doesn't suit you at all.”</p><p>	“Huh.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They were alone in a room at an inn in the next village, Hercules was beneath him groaning in pleasure as Iolaus released inside of him.  Gently he pulled out and licked Hercules' stomach clean from where he'd found his own release.</p><p>	“Better?”</p><p>	“Mmm much.  The other Iolaus was terrified of me.”  Iolaus frowned and nipped at Hercules' ribs, teeth digging in a bit.  “Ow.  I didn't try anything with him.”</p><p>	“Good.”</p><p>	Hercules smiled at him.  “Come here.”  He pulled Iolaus back up his body for a kiss and Iolaus lost himself in the moment.  It was nice to just lay there on top of Hercules, their bodies at rest after making love.  He sighed when the kiss ended and wiggled back down so that his head rested above his lover's heart.  He let its rhythm seep into his soul.</p><p>	“It was so weird and dark over there.”</p><p>	“I can only imagine...was Ares really the God of Love?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah.  Dressed in white, clean shaven.  Flirted with me.”</p><p>	Hercules gripped him a little tighter.  “He flirted with you?”</p><p>	Iolaus laughed.  “Don't worry Herc.  I only want you.”</p><p>	“Oh, good.  Hey did you see Autolycus over there?”</p><p>	Iolaus shook his head a bit.  “Actually, he's the only one I didn't see.  The Sovereign and Xena had some weird ideas about foreplay.  Gabrielle was an executioner...it was...”</p><p>	“Weird.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”  Iolaus sighed again and yawned.  “Glad I'm home.”</p><p>	“Me too Iolaus.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	In the other world...</p><p>	All of Greece was free from the Sovereign’s madness.  Zeus was no longer being poisoned by Hind's blood and Aphrodite, his queen, wasn't being forced into a marriage she didn't want.</p><p>	More importantly, Joxer The Mighty was finally able to marry the man he loved.  The once jester of the Sovereign, Iolaus.</p><p>	Everyone was safe and as Ares, God of Love, announced them wed, he kissed his groom.  No one knew what became of Xena and the Executioner, rumor was they had escaped together.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  1718</p><p>A/N:  s04e06 Two Men and a Baby.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Iolaus preferred his way of fishing, throwing out a line and slowly reeling it back in.  He liked the quiet of it, the peace, when he had all day to just relax and let the fish come to him.  However, he also liked Hercules' method of fishing, or rather he liked to watch Hercules catch fish.  Like right now Hercules was standing knee deep in this calm section of river, staring intently into the water.  He bent at the waist and one hand sliced into the water, coming back up with a fish in his grasp.</p><p>	“The view would be better if you weren't wearing your shirt.”  Iolaus commented as Hercules tossed the fish onto the bank.</p><p>	Hercules grinned at him.  “If I wasn't wearing a shirt, we wouldn't get any dinner.”</p><p>	“How do you figure?”  Iolaus asked him with a frown.</p><p>	“If I was trying to fish without a shirt, the only thing I'd catch is you.”  He eyed Iolaus.  “Am I wrong?”</p><p>	Iolaus smirked at him.  “Well no, but you say it like it’s a bad thing.  Besides it’s not like we'd have an audience.  The grasses here are tall enough to provide plenty of privacy.”</p><p>	“Dinner first Iolaus.  Then we can ravish one another.”</p><p>	“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>	Hercules spotted another fish and tossed it up on the bank by the first.  There were four in all, they just needed to be cleaned and wrapped before placed above the fire.  “You could help you know, since you're not catching anything.”</p><p>	“Grab my line and I'll catch you.”  Iolaus teased.</p><p>	Hercules waded close and tugged on the fishing line.  “Looks like you caught something.”</p><p>	“Really?  Maybe it’s just snagged, how do I know I really have a bite?”</p><p>	His best friend rolled his eyes and made his way all the way to Iolaus where he leaned down to kiss him.  Hercules nipped at his lips.  “How's that for a bite?”</p><p>	“That's a good bite.”</p><p>	“Good, now take care of the fish if you want any more bites.”</p><p>	“You got it Big Guy.”  Iolaus reeled in his line, noticing the grub he'd used as bait was gone.  Crafty fish, but it didn't matter since Hercules had caught enough for dinner.  He got to work cleaning them, and heard Hercules going back into the water.  “Don't we have enough Herc?”</p><p>	Hercules came back on shore.  “I don't know, do you think I should really throw this one back?”</p><p>	He looked up to see Hercules holding a basket.  “I don't think we need a basket.”</p><p>	“It’s a baby.”</p><p>	Iolaus dropped the fish and scrambled to his feet.  “A baby?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”  Hercules didn't even hesitate to put the basket in his arms and Iolaus had to admit the little thing was pretty cute.  Healthy chubby cheeks and old enough to be smiling and amused by the men who had found it...him.  Iolaus thought it might be a him.</p><p>	Hercules reached into the basket and picked the baby up.  “Look at him.”  Huh, they were in agreement that the baby was a him.  “Isn't he something.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”  Iolaus felt his heart ache a little at the sight of Hercules holding a baby.  It had been years since they had lost their own children.  Actually, the last baby either of them had held was probably Obie.  No wait, that wasn't true.  Hercules had told him about an adventure with Autolycus and some baby harpies.  He blinked, because...well...there was something about the baby.  He just couldn't put his finger on what.</p><p>	The sound of hoof-beats broke his chain of thought and they both looked up to see Nemesis riding toward them on a horse.  Well then...</p><p>	Hercules looked floored; they hadn't seen the former assassin since she'd been made mortal.  “Nemesis.”</p><p>	Iolaus huffed.  “Uh oh.”</p><p>	Hercules gave him a look.  “What?”</p><p>	“Nemesis.”  He replied and watched as she practically threw herself off the horse and ran to them.</p><p>	Nemesis ran straight to Hercules, or rather the baby in his arms.  “Oh.”  She kissed the baby, then Hercules on the cheek, then the baby again.</p><p>	“Nemesis, there something you want to say?”  Hercules asked as he gently moved the baby into her arms.</p><p>	“I can't believe this, I've been looking all over for you and Evander found you, and you saved him.”</p><p>	“And this would be Evander.”  Hercules stated.</p><p>	Nemesis smiled at Hercules.  “Yes, he would; he’s our baby.”</p><p>	“Liar.”  Iolaus snapped his mouth shut as Nemesis and Hercules stared at him in shock.  He wasn't quite sure why he'd said that.</p><p>	“Iolaus?”  Hercules looked torn, like he wanted to believe her, but he trusted Iolaus more.</p><p>	“Look, I don't know how I know...but he's not yours Herc.”  He shrugged and put down the basket.</p><p>	Hercules turned to look at Nemesis.  “Nemesis?”</p><p>	“I...”  She hesitated, eyes drifting to Iolaus.</p><p>	Iolaus sighed.  “I'm not being jealous or anything because we're together Hercules...but he feels kinda like you.  Kinda like he's only half-god.”</p><p>	“How can you tell?”  Nemesis asked.</p><p>	“It’s complicated.”</p><p>	“Nemesis.”  Hercules repeated her name, his voice stern and no longer a question.</p><p>	She hung her head and sighed.  “I'm sorry.  Iolaus is right, Evander isn't your son...but he is your nephew.”</p><p>	Hercules steeled his eyes, shoving the hurt deep down and it broke Iolaus' heart.  “Which god is his father?”</p><p>	“Ares.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	That night they watched Hercules play with Evander by the fire after he'd been changed.  Iolaus smiled at the sight, because watching Hercules hold a baby was truly something magnificent to behold.</p><p>	“I'm sorry for trying to lie Iolaus.  I hadn't realized you were together.”</p><p>	“You were scared and needed help, I get it, but Nemesis.”  He turned his gaze to her, calm and serious.  “You don't ever need to lie to either of us if you need help.”</p><p>	She smiled back, there was still worry in her eyes, but there were so many things to worry about he wasn't sure which problem had her attention.  “Even though I tried to kill you.”</p><p>	“You were following orders, nothing you did was personal.  Besides, you grew and you learned to think for yourself.”</p><p>	“And look where it got me.”  She sighed.</p><p>	“Exactly, you have a beautiful child, a son who is lucky to have a you for a mother.”</p><p>	“Thank you Iolaus.  I can understand why Hercules fell in love with you.”  She took his arm, seeking warmth as they watched Hercules and Evander.</p><p>	“Well that's something you and I have in common.”</p><p>	“Oh?”</p><p>	“You were the first woman he's ever loved.  I was the first man.”</p><p>	She laughed softly into his shoulder.  “Iolaus, we both know that you're the only man he's ever loved.  The only man he will ever love.  As his friend I'm glad he has you, you're good for him, and he's good for you.”</p><p>	“Are you saying we bring out the best in each other?”</p><p>	“I'm saying you're soulmates.  I could tell when I was the executioner for the Gods.”</p><p>	He shook his head.  “You're not the first to suggest that, but sometimes I doubt its true.”</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	Iolaus held his hand out toward the fire, and drew some of the flames into himself.  Then he pushed some of the fire back out, making it a bit warmer.  He'd noticed Nemesis was feeling cold.  “Because apparently I'm an unchanged dragon, and my kind are supposed to take our true forms when our soulmate is in danger.”</p><p>	“And you never have.”</p><p>	“Exactly.  So, I don't see how we can be soulmates.”</p><p>	Nemesis was quiet for a few minutes, thinking he supposed.  Finally, she tightened her grip on his arm.  “What if someone or something was interfering?”</p><p>	He looked at her.  “Like what?  Who?”</p><p>	“A God or Goddess that doesn't want Hercules to be with his soulmate.”</p><p>	Iolaus felt a cold chill go through his entire body at her suggestion.  “That would be the sort of thing Hera would do.”</p><p>	“So, what now?”</p><p>	“I don't know.  I think, that whatever she did, might be wearing off.  Ever since our friend Joxer taught me how to use fire I've felt different.”</p><p>	“Then don't give up Iolaus.  You just might prove yourself wrong, that you are Hercules' soulmate.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Ares hit the wall of the castle hard and slumped on the ground for a moment.  He glared at Hercules and yelled.  “You can keep the brat!”  The God of War staggered to his feet.  “He's not worth the aggravation.”  He sneered and stepped forward.  “He's too much like you.”</p><p>	Iolaus rolled his eyes at the display.  “Did it ever occur to you to have a baby with Discord?  It might change her personality for a while, and a kid between you two would be pretty powerful right?”</p><p>	The god looked at him, as if he'd said something interesting.  “That's not a bad idea.”</p><p>	“Although you did piss her off and you might have to do some wooing.  Maybe a few new weapons or something.”  Iolaus grinned, and wondered if Ares would go through with it.</p><p>	“I might just put her on my to-do list.”  With that he vanished...and Hercules lightly smacked the back of Iolaus head.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“You really want Ares and Discord to have a baby together?”</p><p>	“It would keep them busy for a while.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“So how do you feel about being Uncle Iolaus again?”  Hercules asked him as they walked away from Nemesis' home.  She was back where she belonged and would be able to raise Evander in peace.</p><p>	“It felt pretty good.”  He smiled sadly.  “It’s just, it’s been a long time since Ania and the baby and well...”</p><p>	Hercules took his hand as they walked toward the bridge.  “Yeah.  Maybe someday we'll adopt huh?”</p><p>	Iolaus looked up at him, hand tightening around Hercules'.  “I'd like that.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  2212</p><p>A/N:  Ignoring the events of s04e15 Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules.  The episode isn't even canon compliant since Strife dies later in season 4 so he can't really exist in the future.  Instead have this.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	“Hey Herc, what's got your attention there?”  Iolaus asked.  He'd stopped to retie his boot and hadn't seen his friend wander to the side of the well-trod path.  Once he had stood back up though, Hercules went back to where he had been before.</p><p>	“There's a shrine to Psyche here, they've been popping up all over the place.”  Hercules replied.</p><p>	“Cupid's wife?  They've been married close to a year, right?”</p><p>	“And they already have a child.”  Hercules nodded.  “A son named Bliss.  From what I heard he got hold of a few arrows and caused some mayhem last year.”</p><p>	“But he's baby.”  Iolaus protested.</p><p>	“Bliss is a full god Iolaus, sometimes they grow up faster than humans.  Or they spring forth fully grown.  Aphrodite was never a child after all.”</p><p>	“Huh, I hadn't thought of that.  So, who do you think has been making these shrines?  It’s not like the gods advertise when someone joins their ranks.”</p><p>	Hercules nodded in agreement.  “It must be someone who has actually met Cupid and Psyche.”</p><p>	Iolaus looked closer at the small shrine.  “Doesn't seem to have been here very long, maybe if we keep going this direction we'll run into the person or persons who made it.  I mean it’s not like we have anywhere else to be right now.”</p><p>	“Sure, I wouldn't mind meeting whoever is letting the world know about Psyche.”</p><p>	He nodded and then pointed at one of the engravings on the stones.  “It looks like this image of Psyche was burned into the stone.”</p><p>	“It does, its fine craftsmanship, very delicate work.”</p><p>	“I'll say, but since when does Psyche have butterfly wings?  I know I haven't seen her since she was a kid but that's a big difference.”</p><p>	“She’s a goddess now Iolaus, things change.”  Hercules clapped a hand on his shoulder.  “Come on, by the time we get to the next village it will be time for lunch.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	A few hours later they were just out of sight of a large village when hoofbeats followed by screams reached their ears.  They shared a rather exasperated look and Iolaus sighed; “Everywhere we go.”  Then they were running toward the screams, because that's what they always did.</p><p>	Around a bend in the road and up a small hill and they could see the reason for the screams.  There was dragon standing at the edge of the village.  However, it wasn't attacking the village.  The dragon was attacking a group of bandits who were now fleeing for their lives.</p><p>	As the last bandit on horseback passed them by, a look of sheer terror on his face Hercules and Iolaus approached the dragon with caution.  It was a brilliant blue, its scales shining like there were stars trapped beneath them.  On its head were curled silver horns, much like a ram would have.  And it was big, so much bigger than Braxus the only other dragon they'd ever seen.</p><p>	“What do ya think?”  Iolaus asked.  “Friendly like Braxus but just being misled?  Or did it defend the village on purpose.”  Hercules didn't answer which made Iolaus glance up at his best friend.  “Herc?”</p><p>	“Sorry, that’s just not something you see every day.”</p><p>	“Well yeah, but we have seen a dragon before.”</p><p>	“Not like that Iolaus, and I'm not just talking about the dragon, I'm talking about the man riding the dragon.”</p><p>	He frowned.  “What are you—is that Autolycus?”</p><p>	“Yep.”  Hercules smiled a bit.</p><p>	“You think he tried to steal it because it looks like a giant sapphire statue?”</p><p>	“Let’s go ask him.”</p><p>	“Hercules, he's sitting on the back of a dragon...”</p><p>	“Scared?”  His best friend asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>	“No, cautious, so let’s not rush into things.”</p><p>	They were already out in the open so all they could do was walk slowly toward the dragon and its passenger.  The villagers too were being careful, peeking out of their homes and around buildings.  Iolaus doubted they'd ever even seen a dragon and were probably puzzled, wondering why it wasn't attacking them.</p><p>	Autolycus seemed to be arguing with the dragon, and Iolaus thought him either very brave or very stupid.  Or...  “Hey Herc.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“I just had a thought.”</p><p>	“Uh huh.”</p><p>	“Remember what Braxus said about dragons and soulmates?”</p><p>	Hercules stopped and looked at him.  “You think Autolycus might be this dragon's soulmate?  That he has a human form?”</p><p>	“It’s possible.”</p><p>	“Guess we'll find out.  Autolycus, long time no see.”  Hercules called out to the King of Thieves.</p><p>	Autolycus looked down at them, surprised.  “Hercules, Iolaus.  Hey Jox, put me down.”  </p><p>	The dragon ever so carefully lowered himself and once the distance wasn't fatal Autolycus flipped off of the dragon and landed on his feet.  Wait, Jox?  As in...  “Joxer?”  Iolaus asked, wondering if the dragon really was his friend and past lover.</p><p>	The dragon grinned a toothy smile at him, the brown eyes were oh so familiar.  “Hey Iolaus.”</p><p>	“Joxer, my how-” Hercules seemed almost at a loss for words.  “--you've changed.”</p><p>	Iolaus stepped closer craning his neck to look up at Joxer's seemingly impossible height.  “So, you found your soulmate huh?”</p><p>	“Yes, he did.”  Autolycus proclaimed, no small amount of pride in his voice.  “Which would be yours truly.”</p><p>	Hercules blinked, his gaze moving from Joxer to Autolycus.  “You and Joxer?  Are soulmates?”</p><p>	“Hercules!”</p><p>	“Thank the gods!”</p><p>	“Save us from that beast!”</p><p>	Joxer turned to looked at the villagers who were creeping out of their homes.  “Hey, who you callin' a beast?  I just saved you from bandits!”</p><p>	“Merciful Zeus!”</p><p>	“It talks!”</p><p>	Iolaus rolled his eyes at the typical response and Hercules walked around Joxer, which took a bit as he was rather large.  “His name is Joxer.  He's a warrior and a friend.  He won't hurt you.”</p><p>	“He's a dragon!”</p><p>	“Joxer the Good is a follower of Cupid and Psyche.  He only harms those who harm the innocent.”  Autolycus scolded them.  “Jox you better go ahead and change back.”</p><p>	“But this is the first time I've gotten to do this since I saved you from Jett.”</p><p>	“I know babe, but they'll be less scared of you if you're human shaped.”</p><p>	Joxer sighed and in a blink of an eye he was himself again.  Iolaus shook his head, he'd seen the change happen, he knew he had, but it had been so fast.  “That better?”  Joxer asked the villagers who seemed even more confused.</p><p>	“You were the dragon?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“Why have you come here?”  They were still fearful.</p><p>	Joxer shrugged.  “You have a temple to Cupid here, I just want to make sure there's a shrine to Psyche inside.”</p><p>	“And we want to put up a small altar for Bliss as well.”</p><p>	“Bliss?”  A child asked, peeking from behind her mother.  “Who's Bliss?”</p><p>	Joxer smiled and knelt so he was at eye level with her.  “Bliss is the son of Cupid and Psyche.  He's a very young god and doesn't have any shrines yet, he's smaller than you.”</p><p>	“You won't hurt us?”  The girl's mother asked.</p><p>	“No.  I don't want to hurt anyone.  Dragons don't harm humans unless the humans attack first.”</p><p>	“We can show you to Cupid's temple.”</p><p>	Joxer grinned.  “Thank you.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	The four of them ended up going to the temple together.  There was already an altar set up inside for Psyche and people had been generous in their offerings.  Iolaus and Hercules waited while Joxer said a prayer for each god and Autolycus left a single dinar on each alter.  Then their friends joined them for lunch at a local tavern.</p><p>	“So, when did this happen?”  Iolaus asked them.  “You said something about being this way for a month.”</p><p>	“A month or so ago I pulled a job with a guy who looked just like Joxer, or should I say Joxer looks just like him.”  Autolycus shook his head at his own logic.  “Anyway, I didn't know the guy was the King of Assassins.  Then the next day I run into Joxer and I was more than a little terrified.”</p><p>	Hercules seemed confused.  “There's an assassin that looks just like Joxer?”</p><p>	Iolaus frowned.  “You're brother Jett, right?  Do we need to worry about him?”</p><p>	“Nah, Jett's in prison now.”  Joxer told them.  “We stopped him from trying to assassinate Cleopatra.  We were working strictly with Gabby and Xena only caught up for the end of it.  She got the inside man though who hired my brother.”</p><p>	“It must be hard, having a brother who's a hired killer.”  Hercules' tone was sympathetic.</p><p>	“You have no idea.  Dad was so proud.”  Joxer shrugged.  “But they're both in prison now and I don't think they'll be getting out any time soon.”</p><p>	“That must be a relief.”  Iolaus offered.</p><p>	“I guess so.  Though I should probably visit my mom and see how she's taking it.”</p><p>	That made Autolycus choke on the wine he'd been sipping.  “Wait, you want to introduce me to your mother?”</p><p>	“Is that bad?”</p><p>	“Well no, I just don't have any family.  You caught me off guard is all, besides we already have a destination, unless you've changed your mind.”</p><p>	“No, we're still going to that centaur village.”</p><p>	Iolaus and Hercules shared a confused look and Hercules asked.  “Is there a particular reason you're going to a centaur village?  I doubt you'd be going for the peace talks that are happening there.”</p><p>	Autolycus made a face.  “Not on your life.  We got word from Xena and Gabrielle though that they had a friend there that we should meet.  Someone they met in Britannia.”</p><p>	“She's not just anyone, Auto.”  He focused on Iolaus.  “Her name is Lesedi, and she's one of the original human-form hatchlings.  The only female.”</p><p>	“Really.  We might have to meet her ourselves sometime.”  Iolaus smiled, it might be neat to meet someone else who was part of this whole dragon thing.</p><p>	“I really think you should go see her Iolaus.”  Joxer's voice was steady, serious...oh yeah.  Iolaus had almost forgotten about that talk they'd had a year ago.</p><p>	“If we have time, we will.”  He glanced at Hercules.  “I have a feeling we'll be helping to finish the barricade around the village before we leave.”</p><p>	“You're welcome to help.”  Hercules grinned.</p><p>	“Oh no, we did our good deed for the day.”  Autolycus complained.  “As soon as we have that altar set up for little Bliss we're heading out.”</p><p>	Joxer rolled his eyes but smiled at his soulmate.  “Auto gets cranky if he doesn't get to steal from the rich and corrupt on a regular basis.”</p><p>	“Not that I get to keep much of it.”  The complaint wasn't real though and Autolycus was still smiling at Joxer.  “Most of what I steal gets donated to widows and orphans.”</p><p>	“They need things so much more than us Auto.”  Joxer laughed and Autolycus just gave him an exasperated grin.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They said goodbye to their friends once there was an altar set up for Bliss inside Cupid's temple beside the one for Psyche.  Already there were small trinkets and toys and flowers for the child god.  It was heartwarming.</p><p>	“At least we know who's been setting up shrines for Psyche all over Greece.”  Iolaus said.</p><p>	“Yes, we do.”  Hercules shook his head.</p><p>	“Still trying to wrap your mind around Joxer and Autolycus being soulmates?”</p><p>	“No... well yes...”  He paused in the middle of his work.  They were almost done with the village barricade.  All it had needed was a sturdy set of doors.  “Why does Joxer want you to meet with this Lesedi?  He seemed rather insistent.”</p><p>	“When we were together, briefly, he said it was like there was a spell on me or something.  An old spell.  He's been able to use fire all his life, but he had to show me how to use fire.  How to access it.  It’s been slow going and I can really only summon large amounts when we're in danger.”</p><p>	“So, there might be magic keeping you from changing?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	“Very old magic.  Joxer compared the spell to crumbling ruins.”</p><p>	His best friend glowered.  “Something put in place at your birth by a god then?  Or when you were really small.”</p><p>	Iolaus nodded.  “Probably.”</p><p>	Hercules sighed.  “Just one more way for the gods to interfere with our lives.”</p><p>	“Hey.”  He stepped closer, putting a hand on his lover's arm.  “Not all the gods are against us.  Otherwise you wouldn't have helped Joxer with that altar.”</p><p>	“No, you're right.”  Hercules leaned down for the lightest of kisses.  “Let’s finish up so we can get a room for the night.”</p><p>	“Now you're talkin'.”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise of the Golden Hunter<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  2321</p><p>A/N:  s04e20 Twilight</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Iolaus could barely keep up with his best friend as they ran.  Jason had sent word almost a week ago that Alcmene's health was failing.  When Hercules had read the scroll, he'd gone very quiet, very still and his blue-grey eyes had looked so haunted and broken.  He had done what he could, held his best friend and lover in his arms that night before they set out in the morning.</p><p>	They'd been running ever since, stopping only to rest at night because try as he might, Iolaus couldn't run as fast or as far as Hercules.  So, during the day they ran and at night he simply held his friend who could barely sleep.</p><p>	Now they were almost home, to the place where they'd grown up before going to the academy together.  They went off the path and cut through the forest to cut down on their time.  As a result, they came out of the trees and nearly slid down a hill before making it to the road once more.</p><p>	However, there in the road was a woman and Hercules was about to bowl right into her.  “Herc look out!”</p><p>	Hercules tried to stop but the hill was too slick from a recent rain and the poor woman was about to be flattened by the demigod.  Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw them and then something impossible happened.  Wings of fire spread out from her back and she jumped into the air to fly above them, safe and sound as Hercules tumbled from the road and into a bush.</p><p>	Iolaus, having less momentum, managed to stop once he hit the road and looked up at the woman.  She hovered there; her fire wings occasionally fluttering as she stared back.  Her skin was dark, darker than Nebula's, though she was nowhere near as tall as the pirate.  Her body was softer, more rounded, hips wider, probably from childbirth.</p><p>	“Do you often stare at strangers like that?”  Her tone was playful and amused.</p><p>	“Sorry, you just caught me off guard.  I've never seen anyone fly with fire before.”</p><p>	She frowned down at him.  “Can't you use fire?”</p><p>	“Huh?”</p><p>	“You're a dragon.”  She stated.  “Can't you use fire?”</p><p>	“Ow.”  Hercules muttered as he managed to climb out the bush.</p><p>	“Are you alright?”  The woman asked.</p><p>	“I'm fine.”  He nodded, taking her flight in stride.  “And you?”</p><p>	She landed before them and nodded back.  “I'm well.”  She reached out and held out her hand as a small white flame appeared in her palm.  “You have a cut.”  The flame disappeared into the cut on Hercules' jaw and healed.</p><p>	“I've only ever seen Joxer do something like that.”</p><p>	She turned a smile on Iolaus.  “You know Joxer?  What about his mate, Autolycus?”</p><p>	“We know both.”  Hercules told her.  “Thank you for healing my cut...but we're in a hurry.  I'm going ahead Iolaus.”</p><p>	Iolaus nodded.  “I'll catch up.”  They watched as Hercules ran off for a moment and he turned to the mysterious woman.  “Sorry about that.  We received word from his stepfather that his mother was dying.  He wants to be with her.”  He held his hand out.  “I'm Iolaus, and my friend is Hercules.”</p><p>	She accepted his hand with a sad smile.  “I'm Lesedi.”</p><p>	It was Iolaus' turn to be surprised.  “I've heard of you, from Joxer.”</p><p>	“And I you.”  She looked at him closely, still holding his hand.  “Joxer said there was a spell on you, keeping you from taking your true form.”</p><p>	“That's what he said.”  He agreed.</p><p>	“May I look at it?”</p><p>	“We are kind of in a hurry Lesedi, Alcmene has always meant a lot to me and I want to be there.”</p><p>	“Is she injured?”</p><p>	“I don't know.”</p><p>	“Then may I come with you?  I'm not much of a physician, but if she's hurt, I can heal her.”</p><p>	“And if it’s not an injury?”</p><p>	Lesedi shook her head.  “If it’s her time then there is nothing I can do.”</p><p>	“How fast can you run?”</p><p>	“Pfft.  How about we fly instead?”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iphicles and Rena were sitting on the front porch of Alcmene's home, their son in Rena's arms.  They were quiet and subdued until Lesedi dropped Iolaus gently to the ground and landed beside him.  The King of Corinth stood, eyes wide and a hand on his sword.</p><p>	“Iolaus?  Hercules said you were right behind him...”</p><p>	“This is Lesedi, she has the gift of healing.  Hercules almost ran right over her on the way here.”</p><p>	“I thank you for the thought Lesedi, but my mother isn't hurt.  Her heart...its...”  He took a breath and managed to continue.  “My grandmother also died of a weak heart.”</p><p>	Lesedi nodded.  “I'm sorry.  I can only heal the injured.”</p><p>	Iolaus sighed.  “Lesedi, this is Iphicles, King of Corinth, his Queen Rena and their son, Iolaus.”  He managed to grin.  “I'm still getting used to having a namesake.”</p><p>	She bowed slightly.  “I'm sorry we're not meeting under better circumstances Your Majesty.”</p><p>	“I as well.”  Iphicles sighed.  “Mother is out back in her garden talking to Hercules.”</p><p>	Rena smiled at them.  “Shall we wait inside?”</p><p>	They followed Rena inside where Iphicles introduced Jason to Lesedi.  “So, what brings you to these parts Lesedi?  I doubt you always follow men who almost run you over.”</p><p>	She laughed a little and shook her head.  “Iolaus, Hercules and I have mutual friends.  Joxer, Autolycus, Gabrielle and Xena.  Joxer especially wanted me to talk to Iolaus, so I came with him.”</p><p>	“How did you fly like that?”  Rena asked.  “With wings of fire?”</p><p>	“Ah, well, I'm not human.  My parents were dragons.  I was actually on my way to Tarsus.  My father, the Dragon Pyrrhus, is supposed to live there, and I want to meet him.”</p><p>	“I know the way to Tarsus.”  Iolaus told her.  “If it were any other time, I'd be glad to take you there, but...”</p><p>	“It can wait.”  Lesedi assured him.</p><p>	A door opened and Alcmene appeared with Hercules hovering worriedly behind her.  She smiled a happy smile.  “What's all this?  Iphicles and his family were surprise enough, don't tell me Hercules dragged you here for nothing Iolaus.”</p><p>	“I never could turn down the possibility of a homecooked meal.”  He smiled, putting on a brave face as he kissed her cheek.  “Besides, coming here means I get to see you.”</p><p>	Alcmene laughed and patted his cheek.  “You smooth talker.”  Her gaze landed on Lesedi.  “And who's this?”</p><p>	“This is Lesedi.”  He told her and saw Hercules' eyes widen in recognition of the name.  “She's a friend of a friend.  We ran into her on the way here.”</p><p>	“Then she is a friend of mine as well.  Please, stay for supper Lesedi.”</p><p>	Lesedi smiled back.  “It would be my honor Alcmene.”</p><p>	“I'll be ready as soon as I get my shall.”  Alcmene disappeared into her and Jason's bedroom and Jason fixed a look on Hercules.</p><p>	“Where are you going?”</p><p>	Hercules gave a helpless shrug.  “She wants to go to the market.”</p><p>	“Is that wise?”  Iolaus asked.</p><p>	Iphicles scoffed.  “Iolaus, how long have you known our mother?  Could you talk her out of going?”</p><p>	“Ah, well...”</p><p>	“He has a point.”  Jason agreed.</p><p>	“Exactly.”  Hercules gave him a pained smile.  “All I can do is keep an eye on her while we're out.”</p><p>	Alcmene reappeared, shall over her shoulders and basket in hand.  “Let's go Hercules.  Iphicles, make sure you and Rena get yourselves settled in the guestroom.  I have no doubt that Hercules and Iolaus will be staying at Iolaus' house.”  They left and there was an awkward silence for a minute or so.</p><p>	Jason, however, stepped up to play host.  “We have a cradle set up in the guestroom for Little Iolaus if you want to put him down for a nap Rena.”</p><p>	“Thank you, Jason.”</p><p>	“I'll help you.”  Iphicles and Rena disappeared into the guestroom and Jason went to find extra blankets.</p><p>	Iolaus sighed and looked to Lesedi.  “I guess we should talk.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They had moved to the Alcmene's garden behind the house and were sitting on the bench facing one another.  Lesedi had his hands in hers as she sat there, 'looking' at him though her eyes were closed.  They passed several minutes in silence before Iolaus broke.</p><p>	“Well?”</p><p>	“There is indeed a spell and its crumbling fast, it will soon give way.  Joxer helped you quite a bit, I think.  All you need is a little...nudge.”  Lesedi told him as a gentle rainbow of flames encased their hands and slowly spread to the rest of his body.  Then they were gone.</p><p>	Iolaus breathed a sigh of relief.  “It feels like...I'm lighter?  Like a weight's been lifted.”</p><p>	“That was a pretty nasty curse.”  Lesedi admitted.  “You've been fighting it all your life.”</p><p>	“And it’s gone now?”</p><p>	She nodded.  “When your soulmate is in danger, or simply needs your help, you will change for him.”</p><p>	He grinned, elated.  “Thank you Lesedi.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Lesedi made herself scarce so they all had time and privacy to say goodbye to Alcmene that evening.  She promised to return the next day, she'd be at the inn in the village if they needed anything.  Lesedi had taken Alcmene's hands in hers before she left and said a prayer with her.  “May your kinder gods watch after you on your journey.”</p><p>	“Thank you Lesedi, I'm just sorry that we had to meet this way.”  Alcmene smiled, though she was out of breath.</p><p>	“Rest well.”  Lesedi let herself out of the house and took to the sky.</p><p>	“Oh my.”  Alcmene gasped and Hercules caught her as her legs gave way.  She'd been winded and tired when they had returned from the market.  He wasted no time carrying her to bed where she could rest, her first grandchild in her arms while she spoke to Jason privately.</p><p>	Iphicles and Rena retreated to the garden where they sat huddled on the bench there.  Meanwhile Iolaus took Hercules' hand and they went for a walk.</p><p>	“I feel so useless.”  Hercules' voice was torn and hurting.  “She's the one doing all the comforting.”</p><p>	Iolaus gripped his hand tighter and brought them to rest over his heart.  “That doesn't surprise me.  You may have the blood of a god Herc, but your real strength comes from Alcmene.”</p><p>	“Thank you Iolaus...I need that strength now...I can't just stand by and do nothing while she dies.”</p><p>	Iolaus brought their clasped hands up to kiss Hercules'.  “Hercules, I've seen you do some amazing things, things that seemed impossible.  But this time, I don't think there's anything you can do.  Except to be there so she won't-”</p><p>	“Die alone?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“Will you stay with me while I do that?”</p><p>	“Herc, wherever you go, my place is at your side.  You know that.”</p><p>	Hercules finally managed to smile.  “Yeah, I know that.”  He leaned down to kiss Iolaus and it was gentle and sad.  “There is nowhere else I'd rather be, than at your side as well Iolaus.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They were all gathered in Alcmene and Jason's room.  She was laying on the bed, Little Iolaus nestled against her side, sleeping peacefully and clinging to her gown.  Hercules was sitting at her bedside, a pendant from long ago in his grip.  It had belonged to an old friend who had died in their first war.  A kind soul, a healer.</p><p>	Jason stood back, having already said goodbye, their words had been private, from wife to husband and back again.  Now she spoke to the rest of them.</p><p>	“My boys.  All of you.  It was a joy to know you all.”  She gasped.  “Iphicles, I'm so happy you found Rena.  I'm so proud to call you my son.  You've become a good king, but more importantly you're a wonderful husband and father.”</p><p>	“I love you Mother.”</p><p>	“And I you.  Rena, take care of him for me.”</p><p>	“I will Alcmene.  You have been a wonderful mother to me as well.  You welcomed me as your daughter and made me so happy.”  Rena stepped back and pulled Iphicles with her.</p><p>	Alcmene turned her tired eyes to her younger son.  “Hercules.  I'm so proud of you, the things you've done, the people you've saved.  You and your brother have made my life complete.”  Hercules's words failed him, but he held her hand tight.  So, she looked at Iolaus.  “I know what you and Hercules mean to one another.  I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law than you Iolaus.”</p><p>	“You've always made me feel like part of the family, thank you.”</p><p>	Her smile was kind and her eyes landed on Hercules once more.  “I have no regrets.  None.  I've lived my life to the fullest.  No regrets, and don't mourn for me Hercules, none of you.  Because I have no... regrets.”  Her breath gave out and her eyes closed in peace.  Alcmene no longer struggled to breathe; she was no longer in pain.</p><p>	Iolaus felt his heart break, and knew that the pain he felt was nothing to what his lover was feeling.  Without thinking he leaned into Hercules' back and wrapped his arms around the larger man's shoulders.  They were shaking, silent cries and tears made him tremble.  Iolaus kissed the top of his head and held him, he could do nothing more.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>